


NEWS Drabble dump #2

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Repost from LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**ShigePi** , PG-13, fantasy(?) AU, crack, ~600 words  
Yamapi gets some interesting job seekers. For [](http://sanjihan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sanjihan.livejournal.com/)**sanjihan**  
  
“Well, Shige's magical,” the man named Koyama says.

It's certainly not what Prince Yamashita had expected when he'd asked if the two job seekers from out-of-fief who'd come before him had any skills.

“What can he do?”

Koyama gives his friend Shige a sidelong glance. “Umm... it's not that he _does_ anything so much as having him around tends to...make things better?”

He doesn't sound certain of this at all, and wilts a bit under Yamapi's curious glance. Yamapi opens his mouth to question further, but Ryo, his scribe, cuts him off with the hearty lack of respect for authority that comes of living in a fief that's used as a training ground for future rulers. “So he's like a good luck charm? You expect us to believe that? And why do you need work if you're so lucky?”

Shige looks crestfallen, and Yamapi can't help but think Ryo was a bit harsh, even if it is a bit of a long shot to show up in somebody's fief claiming to be a good luck charm and expect people to believe it. Still, they're in a drought and the local carrot crop has developed a strange disease, so Yamapi isn't about to turn down any good luck. “Uh...do you have any other skills?”

Koyama at least looks strong, he thinks. But despite his broad shoulders, Yamapi gets the feeling Shige couldn't lift a bale of hay to save his life.

“Shige's good at cooking,” Koyama offers. “And I've worked in stables.”

“I can take him in the stables,” Tegoshi, the son of the stablemaster, pipes in from across the court, leering at Koyama. “We're short a hand. I don't think Uchi is about to let anyone new into the kitchen, though.”

“You should take Kato on as a servant,” Ryo says. “You don't have nearly enough servants for someone next in line for the throne.”

Yamapi frowns. He doesn't _like_ having people tripping around him trying to do everything for him all the time. On the other hand, it wouldn't hurt to have someone like Kato Shigeaki to feast his eyes on all day.

“Okay, Koyama to the stables and Kato with me, then,” Yamapi says, hoping his other servant, Massu, doesn't flip out at having to share his duties. Massu can be a bit territorial. “You can start tomorrow. Tegoshi will show you to the servants' quarters.”

 

 

Massu only freaks until he realizes that the new servant is someone he can babble at all day. Shige is more than a little inept, though, which means he sends Massu into a panic at least once a day, and sometimes Yamapi has to wait extra long for his wine while Shige runs back to the kitchen to replace the cup he spilled.

It can be frustrating at times, especially when Yamapi knows he could have done half of the stuff Shige does himself in less time, but as he watches Shige bustle about the manor, he finds that he doesn't really mind. Everyone likes Shige, he notices, and they like to laugh at him when he trips over things. There was a tension in the atmosphere that Yamapi hadn't noticed until it lifted after Koyama and Shige's arrival. He finds that he rather likes the new cheerful, friendly atmosphere that prevails in the manner.

The rain helps. The weather has returned to normal, and the carrots' strange disease hasn't spread any farther.

So maybe Shige really is magical. Ryo doesn't think so, but Ryo also won't let Yamapi tell him about the most magical things about Shige.  


 

 

 **Koyamassu** , PG-13, warning for sexual situations that don't get very far, ~130 words  
Note: Inspired by the KoyaPi SGSB concert incident and an episode of K-chan NEWS in which Massu complains that once Koyama wore matching bright green shirt, [underpants](http://i52.tinypic.com/ogcoxg.jpg), and socks.  
“So just how far did he look?” Massu asks, pouting up at Koyama as he drops to his knees and pops the button on Koyama's jeans.

“Pretty far,” Koyama grins.

Tugging the jeans down without looking, Massu asks, “Thiiiiis far?”

But before Koyama can respond, Massu looks down and sees Koyama's boxers.

Koyama's yellow-green boxers. That match his yellow-green shirt. And, he sees as Koyama steps out of the jeans, his yellow-green socks.

Massu chokes. “How-how _could_ you?”

“What?” Koyama gives him a confused look.

“Do you ever pay any attention to what you're wearing?” Massu glares.

“Why does it matter? In a few seconds I'll be wearing nothing.”

“But it completely ruins the mood.”

And with that, Massu grabs his things and storms from the room.

 

 **KoyaPi** [](http://weed-pi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://weed-pi.livejournal.com/)**weed_pi** requested KoyaPi. She wanted RoboPi but RoboPi is being a pain, so here's a random drabble? Pi gets a kitten, and it's totally not even to impress Koyama. (That's just an added benefit) ~300 words  
  
The kitten stares up at him with its giant eyes for a moment. He bends over to scratch its forehead, but the move makes the string of his hood swing and catch the kitten's attention. Little claws reach out to swat at the string, catch it and bring it over for a little mouth with sharp little teeth to gnaw on.

It's completely adorable.

It's also a completely horrible idea for Yamapi to adopt a kitten. He doesn't have the time to take care of a kitten. He's probably going to have to hire a housekeeper just to feed it while he's away. He doesn't even know if it's a boy or a girl kitten. And kittens turn into cats, and cats can live a long time. He's basically just committed more than ten years of his life to this little ball of fluff with claws.

But hey, he thinks, at least cats don't require as much attention as dogs. And Koyama will approve. And he has a relatively light schedule for the next few weeks, so he can bond with the kitten for a bit.

The first thing he does when he gets it home is snap a picture and send it to Koyama. The response he gets ten minutes later is very, very sparkly. Almost painfully so.

 _Do you want to meet it?_ he texts back.

_I'm in Miyagi. Tomorrow? d(=^･ω･^=)b_

 

 

By the time Koyama bounds in to meet the kitten the next day, Yamapi has named it Tegoshi.

Koyama laughs when Yamapi declares this. “Why?”

“Because it's cute and desperate for attention. And also kind of pompous,” he adds, gesturing to where the kitten is now primly allowing Koyama to pet it for a minute.

Then it gets bored with the petting and starts gnawing on Koyama's finger, and Koyama just stares at it adoringly and coos.

And Yamapi can't help but think the kitten was a really good idea.

He continues to think so when his apartment becomes Koyama's new favorite place to be for the next few weeks.  



End file.
